


What a World to be apart of

by S_Rundenburg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren Yeager Dies, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short-Haired Mikasa Ackerman, but not really, she cuts it later, titan shifter mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rundenburg/pseuds/S_Rundenburg
Summary: what if mikasa never saved eren from that kidnapper
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. the day that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> So hello Lovely people who are seeing this . for the first time I am going to be writing a fic that is pre-planed however I still how many chapters in total this work will be . it will be updated weekly and mainly on weekends most likely Saturday
> 
> Also a couple of things you will need to need to know for future chapters down the line , I changed the inheritance system for titan shifters so you don't need to eat them to gain the titans abilities . and i have also gotten rid of the curse of ymir

Deep inside of the forest of the Shiganshina District was a loving family of two parents and their daughter, who was called Mikasa Ackerman .

The day has been reasonably ordinary for the girl , except her and her family were waiting for doctor Yeager to arrive . Apparently her Mother was pregnant , she thought nothing of it though as while it would be great to have a sibling it would be kind of a pain to deal with. 

There was suddenly a knock on the door ‘ Doctor Yeager , must of arrived ‘ she thought to herself , but she was wrong and this would event would change her life forever . Her Farther opened the door expecting to be greeted by the doctor however he was met with 3 men , one of them suddenly stabbed him in the abdomen before walking in . Mikasa sat there in silence and fear ‘ what’s going on ?’ She thought as her mother lunged to attack the three men with a pair of scissors , screaming as she did so . An axe internally hit her mother In the neck , making her fall to the floor bleeding out . 

“ did you really have to kill her arsehole ?” One of the men said “ we could of made a huge deal “

A different man walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm “ I guess we will just have to settle for one , she will still give us a lot considering she is from the Asian clan , even is she is only half”

Mikasa was scared , and confused due to the situation that had just unfolded to her so quickly . While Trying to take in all the information she completely ignored everything the men were saying , however still complied with what they wanted as they dragged her out of her home . Before she knew it she was now in a completing different structure bound with rope as she was scared for her impending future .  
Meanwhile Two figures walked to Mikasa’s house opening the door , It was Doctor Yeager with His son Eren Yeager who was dragged along with him to his house call with the Ackerman’s . When the door was opened the bodies of Mr and Mrs Ackerman were placed before them “ I will get the military police , please stay here in the meantime , is that alright Eren “ he said in a strict tone . The Young boy simply Nodded as The man ran off.

Despite the boys agreement to stay put he didn’t comply and simply tried to find her . Before going to the house call with his farther he was informed the Ackerman's had a daughter around his age . Of course he retaliated with his argument of his best friend Armin but his Dad insisted that he had to try and make other friends. 

Eren Quickly found the house that the kidnappers were in and quickly formulated a plan to save her . Eren gently knocked on the door , “ sorry , I’m lost and I don’t know the way back to town , can you help me “ Eren pretended . The man opened the door fully seeing that the young boy couldn’t possibly be a threat . But suddenly the boy took out the knife from behind him and slit the mans throat before walking in . 

Mikasa sat there in surprise ‘ who is this boy ?’ She thought to herself as she saw him walk into the closet . Mikasa didn’t know what his plan was but all she could tell was , that he was going to save her . Another of the men walked into the room before the boy opened the closet door and lunged at him stabbing him repeatedly with so much anger and malice in his bright jewel eyes , he continued this until the man went limp . 

The boy got up and walked over to Mikasa “ I’m dr yeagers Son , Eren came fo help you “ he said as her went behind her cutting the restraints . She felt great relief knowing she was safe , however then she remembered and quickly tried to inform Eren “ their a third “ the girl Spoke in a rush “ huh??” The boy in-front of her replied completely confused “ there’s a third man” she spoke frantically before the final man walked in . The man clearly noticed the bodies of the men and Eren . “ YOU !!!!!!! You Brat ... You killed them didn’t you !!!“ he screamed as he threw Eren across the room before picking him up strangling him 

The girl picked up the knife and stud I fear , she wanted to do something but couldn’t move her body . 

“You need to fight , if you win you live and if you lose you die , and you can’t win if you don’t fight “ Eren yelled with as much of his voice as he could 

Mikasa suddenly felt a surge of energy and charged at the man as if her body wouldn’t let her have a chose . She ran straight into the man tearing into his flesh , Before she know it the man was dead. Mikasa dropped to the floor in relief again before he went over to Eren who seemed to not be moving . 

As she sat next to him , the door suddenly opened revealing Doctor Yeager . He ran over to the two of them noticing Eren on the floor seemingly knot moving . Doctor Yeager quickly his sons breathing and pulse, there was nothing there . 

Silently Doctor Yeager got up while picking up his son with tears in his eyes and went to the door but before he left he looked and Mikasa with sorrow in his eyes “ Mikasa come with me you can live with us “ he said clearly distraught. Mikasa quickly followed him as they went to his house .

When they finally arrived , they opened to door to Mrs Yeager quickly rushing towards them noticing Eren in his fathers arms . She looked at Mr Yeager as if to ask him if their one and only son was alive , just to get a slight shack of the head in response .

The lady broke down in-front of them crying . Mikasa quickly walked up to the woman to try to comfort her . Mrs Yeager noticed thing action and looked at her in confusion , before Grisha spoke up “ this is Mikasa , the girl Eren died saving , her family has been killed and so I decided that she can stay with us “ 

The woman quickly brushed her tears away and looked at Mikasa. She could see the empathy and sadness In her Golden eyes . Mrs Yeager quickly placed Mikasa into a tight hug clearly distraught. 

3 days later their was a funeral for the boy . The only people that attended where her , the Boys Parents and a Blond boy with what looked to be his grandfather.  
After the funeral finished She walked up to the blond boy “ h... hello , I-I ‘m Mikasa Ackerman, Eren s-saved me before he passed “ the boy had a sad look in his eyes but he looked somewhat empathetic towards her . 

“ I’m Armin Alert , I was Eren’s best friend , well technically only friend but that doesn’t matter especially now” the young boy said in a shy tone 

The girl chose to leave it at that as she wanted to give him some space , he did lose his best friend after all . 

Later , the same night as the funeral Grisha Yeager went down to the basement were Eren’s body was located and injected an unknown substance into the nape of the deceased boys neck .


	2. When it Happened a second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has spent one year with the Yeager's and things are great , but tragedy strikes a second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again , for the second chapter of this fic that is mainly made for a coping mechanism due to what is happening in the manga . I have also seen the leaks which kind of confuse me but the chapters not out yet so I'm going to have to trust the prosses.

It had been that year since that fateful day , when Mikasa’s life was suddenly torn apart and fixed to some extent . Mr and Mrs Yeager were a kind and locking pair who treated her like their own child. 

For Mikasa , however felt guilty , as if she was just a replacement for their deceased son , they would always refuse obviously , But deep down , no matter how many times The pair would tell her that he couldn’t believe them .

She also had learned meny things from the people around her . Mrs Yeager taught her how to cook and Mr Yeager taught her things about medicine and other medical practices . 

She had also made friends with the boy Armin Arlert . Who she had previously met at the funeral . He told her about how him and Eren met , the many adventures that they would have together , Erens dream to join the survey corps and their collective dream of going outside the walls .

Mikasa walked along the busy town until she saw a familiar face ‘ that’s Armin , oh .... those bully’s are at it again aren’t they ‘ without hesitation the young girl sprinted to the location just for the bully’s to scatter instantly . The girl stoped for a moment and looked at the blond boy , she reached her hand out to they boy to help him up . The boy gladly accepted and held on to her hand while he said “ thank you Mikasa “ the girl simply nodded and stated “Armin you should really learn how to defend your self , I can trach you if you want “

Mikasa suddenly saw the book in armins hands and instead focused on that “ armin “ the girl said with curiosity “ yes ?” The boy said slightly confused “ wants that book you have their ?” The girl asked . “ it’s a book that talks about the many things outside the wall , like theirs a there’s thins thing called ‘ the sea ‘ that is huge about of water that also has salt In “ . “ salt ? That must be worth a fortune “ the girl suddenly stated . “ yeah , I guess it would “ . 

Suddenly there was a huge flash of green light from behind the walls , Mikasa and Armin stared at a monstrous being starting at them from aver the Large wall . The titan then kicked the wall obliterating it as well as sending large rocks flying . 

“ we should try to run “ Armin said clearly scared and she was about to go with him until a sudden thought came into her head ‘ one of the rocks went flying towards the Yeager residence ‘

“Armin go on ahead I need to check If Mrs Yeager is alright first”the girl said in a slightly panicked but courageous tone “alright “ the boy said before running off 

The young girl sprinted as fast as she could through the chaos , she could she and hear the cry’s and screams of the people around her ,but she needed to get to the house , so she tried to ignore it .

when she finally got to the house , she could see Mrs Yeager stuck underneath the rubble of the house . “ Mikasa get to safety quick !” The woman screamed at her “no ! I need to get you out , I can’t lose everything thing again” Mikasa cried out trying to lift the debris off the woman , to no avail.

A man ran up to her , she recognised him as Hannes , a family Friend of the yeagers “Hannes! Get Mikasa and get her to safety !” Mrs Yeager pleaded . Suddenly a Titan appeared in front of them . “ don’t worry Carla , I will slay this titan and get you both to safety “ the man said courageously until every bit of bravery broke apart as he looked at the deformed smile of the Titan in front of him .

Hannes suddenly picked up Mikasa and ran off . As Mikasa watched her second mother get taken from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you took the time to read this please comment and critic my work , I really want to start having conformations in with others. also also the story will start to differentiate it self a lot from the actual story by chapter 4 or 5 
> 
> Also I am sorry that this is a much shorter chapter then the first , but I wanted them to start training and for a certain someone to appear in the next chapter


End file.
